Most Precious Treasure
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: After the last Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh finds himself discovering just what makes treasure precious, and just what exactly precious treasure truly is to him. He greatest treasures, that he would let no one else have was his precious lioness, cuddling his two cubs. Yes, even if everything else was taken from him, he'd be satisfied with just them. GilgameshxSaber.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just got back into writing after writing a book, so see next chapter for it's official announcement! I just watched Fate/Zero, and OMG! Awesome! I loved how Gilgamesh and Saber were portrayed in this, I honestly didn't have much expectation for this after being scarred by Fate/Stay Night anime, oh so long ago. Anyways, after I watched the anime, I thought to myself: wow, Saber and Gilgamesh would be so hot together. So this is my first attempted at this series with my favorite pairing. This might be slightly confusing to some, so leave questions and I will answer. So read, enjoy, review!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero or anything related to Fate/Stay Night  
**

Gilgamesh was a prideful man, so prideful that he would undergo torture before lowering himself to mercy, even to the most sadistic captors. But every armory had its flaws, and every defense could be penetrated, he had discovered twenty some years ago, that he was no different. Twenty years had passed since the last Holy Grail War, the wretched object had been destroyed, hence permanently ending the games. But it was strange, he had not been transported back to his time or another earth realm, he was in someplace completely new, but that wasn't the strangest thing. He was from a prestigious family in this world, and was definitely the most wealthiest. He was amused that even in unfamiliar worlds, they bowed down before his presence. He even somehow had the knowledge to run the business empire his 'parents' had, and inherited them once they passed on; his reign would be a successful one for a long time to come. But that wasn't the only strange anomaly this world provided him, he had been incarnated as a teenager into this rich family, but had someone very dear to him at his side.

"Gilgamesh? What's wrong?" Turning from the windowsill, he saw his most precious possession, as well as the only person who was allowed to possess him in anyway. While he himself was shirtless and in silken pajama bottoms, his queen, his goddess, his Saber, was a much more beguiling sight. Her hair was down, and she wore one of his shirts, exposing her long legs on this warm knight, but that wasn't the only thing that Gilgamesh was observing. Two small children (about 5 or 6) lay beside her, tucked up and asleep; a boy and a girl, both had blonde hair like their parents. The boy received his mother's eyes, while his daughter received her father's. They had bad dreams, and had crawled into the king-sized bed of their parents. Gilgamesh had been up ever since, switching between watching the night and his family.

A smile formed, and he walked back over to the bed. "Nothing my queen, go back to sleep." He gingerly stroked her cheek, and pressed a soft, but passionate kiss. Even to reassure her, but enough to let her know that he wanted something else at the moment. This was fueled, when he pushed her back towards the bed, and he attempted to crawl on top of her. She quickly pushed him off, but still had a smile on, but frowned when she saw the panicked look in her husband's eyes.

"Did you have that dream again, about the Holy Grail War?" Saber carefully moved to sit beside him, not wanting to rouse their small children.

Gilgamesh had to bite back his emotions before facing her, but he nodded in confirmation. Even though he had his memories of the wars, he quickly discovered that Saber (as well as anyone else who followed him into this world), did not. He had met her in this life about eight years ago, but she was a maid in his manor, the situation couldn't be more perfect, only…she had no recollection of him or the Grail war. She leaned her head against him and whispered softly, "Do not give these dreams any power; you know I will not leave you."

"I know." He petted her hair, knowing that in this world, her words were true.

_ Gilgamesh pinned her to the wall, and greedily captured her lips, and he was delighted to see that she responded. Pulling away from her, he smirked at her. "Ho? Finally submitting yourself to me, my queen?"_

_ "Master? What are you talking about?" Saber's words meant no harm, but they pierced him like her Excalibur. That was when he noticed it, she had made no move to remove or resist him, and had pretty much submitted to his mercy the second he demanded it. That was not HIS Saber, this wasn't her. He released her, and stepped away. This action confused her. "Master?"_

_ "You don't remember me?" His breath hitched._

_ "What are talking about Master? I have known you since you were a child." She answered as if it were natural. "We grew up together, as I was your assigned playmate."_

_ Garnering himself, he managed to ask: "Are we close?"_

_ Frowning, she answered: "I wouldn't say we're close, but we don't hate each other either."_

_ "Why do you not find my questions or actions strange?" She was acting way too calm for this._

_ "I am Arturia Saber Pendragon, servant to the Einkish family. I am yours to play with as you wish." She stated firmly._

_ "And you're okay with it?" Gilgamesh turned away, this wasn't the Saber he wanted._

_ "Of course. Anything for a proper king." She mock-bowed to him, smiling at his astonished face._

That had been when he first met her in this world, and after a year or two, he finally got used to the idea of Saber being his servant, but it wasn't until he saw her with a business client at one of his parents' lavish parties that he realized he fell in love with her again.

_SLAP! Gilgamesh stared at the sight before him, there stood Diarmuid Lancer, with spilled champagne and food shoved in his face. The golden man had only wandered into the mansion to get away from the party, but here he witnessed this Saber get harassed by this Lancer. Even though he didn't love this world's Saber, the sight of Lancer on her, still pissed him off. He was about to intervene, until his former beloved spoke._

_ "You have no right to enforce your one-sided feelings on me, I am a proud servant of the Einkish family, and I will not leave this family's side to be with another!" Saber shouted. "How dare you lay your hands on me!" _

He had promptly scared the other man off after that moment, because after he saw that, he knew his Saber was still there. She was just raised differently, and therefore became the perfect servant, not the perfect warrior. After that, he had once again proclaimed his love to her, but while she didn't reject his advances, he knew it was only because of her loyalty to his family. So he told her: _'You are the only one suited to be my queen.'_

Of course she rejected his words, believing them to be impossible, but after a year they started a relationship, and had their children exactly one year later. They had married six months after they stared, it was a very fast, passionate, and frightening love to him. He didn't want to waste this chance; he had no idea how long this world would last, or if she would remember him in the next one, or she would even appear. So he took his chance to be with her quickly, and would hold onto her as long as possible.

He pulled her into his lap, and stared at her tenderly. "You should know that while I se everything in this world as my possession, you are the sole person that can turn me into one."

"And our children." She added.

"Ah. They'll inherit the world from you and then me, but only when they prove themselves to be ready." Saber smiled at her husband; despite how strict he was with his children's studies, he never hesitated to play or spoil them either. In fact, Saber often had to monitor her daughter's manipulation tactics on her father, to insure that she wouldn't become spoiled. Despite how cold he appeared to general public, Saber knew her husband to be a kind and loyal man, would annihilate any threat to her and their children. But whenever her husband mentioned these horrific dreams, she knew that he needed her for the comfort. She blinked when Gilgamesh kissed her forehead, even after five years of marriage, they still managed to surprise each other.

"You're a good father and husband, whatever that world you experienced was, it's gone now, so rest assured that I am here to stay beside you." She reached up to his chin, and raised herself up to kiss him. Gilgamesh obediently responded to the kiss, and soon the kiss turned from sweet to ravenous. Pushing him back slightly, Saber glared. "Not now, in the morning…" She gestured to the two children sleeping in their bed.

"Then let's take this to the couch…" Once or twice he had managed to persuade his wife even with his children nearby, but he slept on the couch for a few nights in punishment normally. So to turn the couch into something happy, he had made it one of their designated make-love areas.

"Do that, and I'll make you sleep on the balcony." Saber said half-serious; she DID NOT want to have the origin of babies conversation with their children. Too many times she had to make up ghost stories about the mansion being haunted, to explain the loud moans and screams. Which is what lead to occurrences like this: them having nightmares about ghosts or other lovely things, which caused them hiding between their parents. It was funny the first few times, night like this- not so much.

"Then…let me tuck you in." Blinking at the request, Saber suddenly felt herself being place beside the snoozing children, and found her head in Gilgamesh's bare chest. She blushed beet red, even now, she had trouble letting her guard down whenever he performed these acts of chivalry. "Go to sleep, let me savor this moment right now."

Sighing in defeat, she knew that he'd follow soon after if she complied. "Have a good sleep…" She smiled in delight as her son rolled over onto her side, cuddling into her stomach. Saber closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep once again.

Gilgamesh stared down at his family and couldn't help but compare Saber to a lioness sleeping with her cubs; this was his pride, and this was his family. His mate and offspring lay in bed next to him, trusting him to keep them safe. It was true, at this point, Gilgamesh had no idea if the Holy Grail wars were real, or if they had been some terrible dream, but either way…his wife, his queen, along with their children was now his reality. And heaven or hell be damned if they tried to take them from him.

**Review please! Leave enough reviews and show interest in my book, I may write a lemon. Seriously, there need to be more fics of this pairing! I'm tempted to write a lemon, but I need the motivation to do so. So review or PM me if any concerns or questions, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's a bit soon, but I just convinced several bookstores to order my book, so I'm celebrating. Still on recruitment process right now, so wish me luck!** **As far as this story is concerned, for now...this chapter and lemon are going to be it. Maybe I'll develop this into a story later, but not for a long time or I get massive demand. I hope you guys enjoy! Read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or anything related to it**

Gilgamesh sighed in relief, the damn meeting was finally over- idiots kept trying to touch his things, and moronic people kept asking about his family. Damn mongrels didn't know their place; his family was none of their business, and his house was not a touch museum! He quickly had one of his servants show them out; eager to find his queen.

"Where are my wife and children?" He demanded when he noticed they weren't in the usual mansion spots.

"Outside in the garden sir!" The maid quickly responded. Walking past her, he headed towards the courtyard, and sighed in relief. In the backyard there was a beautifully crafted hedge maze, with constant blooming marigolds; it was a beautiful sight. It was a dirt path, and at the end of the maze was a pristine fountain, a lion roaring on top of a cliff, and a waterfall freely fell from beneath the rocks. In the fountain, played his children and wife; they were laughing and splashing each other without a care in the world. Saber let her hair loose again, seeing as their son was clutching it tightly. She was in a knee-length white sundress, and was obviously barefoot in the fountain with the children.

Their daughter, Sylvia, was the spitting image of her mother almost- other than her father's red eyes; she dressed in a white sundress as well, and had about shoulder length blonde hair as well. Then there was his son, a son any father would be proud to have, he reminded Gilgamesh of his dear comrade from so long ago. Sullivan was his son's name, and he wore a white t-shirt and white shorts. The entire scene was picturesque really.

"DADDY!" Gilgamesh was snapped out of his thoughts when his children suddenly came running up to him. He hadn't even noticed he had wandered through the maze until they spoke, guess it's natural to be drawn to your closest treasure. He reached down and scooped both bundles effortlessly. "How was work daddy?"

"Dreadful as always, it's not nice to ask questions you already know the answer to." He spun around abruptly, making the kids giggle wildly. "Annoying people should know to keep their noses out of our business."

"Gil…" Saber warned. Though her husband never intentionally tried to teach their children bad habits, he never bothered to hide the fact that he despised his associates and employees, and Saber was worried that it would rub off on the children in the wrong way. Due to the difference in upbringing, Saber was obviously much more humble than Gilgamesh, and tried to teach her children the same.

While Gilgamesh saw no reason to hold back their status and wealth, he didn't wish to upset his queen in any way, so he backed her up completely. Besides, it prevented his children from becoming arrogant too quickly, and they wouldn't be blind-sided as easily. Not to mention, they had to prove that they could handle the wealth and power bestowed upon them; he'd be damned if he would allow them to make the same mistakes as him as he did in Babylon. He smirked, and set his children down. "And what might you three have been up to all day?"

"Playing with mommy!" Sylvia said first. "We played tag!"

"Hide and seek!" Sullivan added.

"And mommy chased us around in the fountain!" They pointed at Saber who was smiling happily at them.

"It's only midday, and you three have managed to have a better time than I have had in a month in those…gatherings." He forced himself not to cuss, his wife DID NOT approve of swear words around their children.

"Daddy should play in the water with us then!" Sullivan pulled his hand toward the fountain.

"Sorry Sullivan, but-"

"I think it's a splendid idea." Saber interjected, she made a come-here motion with her hands that she normally did to convince him to do something- this was no different.

"Mommy wins?" The twins grinned.

"Mommy wins." Gilgamesh shed his business jacket and dress shoes and socks, and allowed himself to be dragged into the fountain by his over-exuberant children. He smiled up at Saber, and took her hand that was outstretched to him. He soon found himself just as soaked as the rest of his family.

**2hrs Later**

"Remember to change your clothes, your afternoon teachers are coming soon!" Saber hurried them towards the stairs, and made sure to guide them into their respective rooms. She gave a resigned smile, she knew that she'd have to check on them in a few minutes to makes sure they actually DID change clothes. She loved her children more than life itself, but five year olds were not easy to handle. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled into a familiar embrace.

"I believe you promised me this morning." Gilgamesh whispered in her ears.

"The children slept in." Her breath hitched when he blew in her ear. "And so did you."

"You like making excuses, don't you?" one of his hands traveled up towards her breast, before they were rudely interrupted.

"AHEM!" Saber jumped and quickly covered her chest, turning away from the other man. Though the butler was composed, he knew he was in extreme peril; it was very obvious when you interrupted an intimate moment between the master and mistress of this household. For example, the murderous aura emitting from Gilgamesh.

"What is it?" He asked tersely.

"The Tokiomi and Matou family representatives have arrived, and have brought their representatives with them." The butler said quickly. "The two girls that have been arranged to intern in your company."

"You interrupted us for that?" Gilgamesh was tapping his finger impatiently.

"Also, there's a boy here about the maintenance worker position, he said that the mistress knew his father." Both Saber and Gilgamesh blinked in confusion.

"Um…what is his name?" Saber asked.

"Emiya Shirou." Gilgamesh's breath hitched, even in this world, that brat followed him.

"How about it Arturia, do you know him?" Turning to her husband in surprise, she quickly answered. Whenever he used her name, it always meant for extreme reasons.

"I personally don't know anyone by the name of Emiya Shirou, but I do believe Emiya Kiritsugu arranged me to be adopted. But that's honestly just theory on my part." Saber explained.

"I see. Send him away." Gilgamesh said.

"What?" Saber was surprised; not only did her husband call her by her first name, but he dismissed the boy without even talking to him. It wasn't that Gilgamesh conducted the interviews personally; he just normally didn't give a damn about who was hired. This was a highly unusual situation. "Gilgamesh…"

"I said send him away!" He snapped at his butler; he'd never get angry Saber intentionally.

"The boy…is insisting that he work for you…he is studying at the local high school." The butler explained.

"I don't see how that is relevant." The golden man said.

"Gilgamesh Einksh!" Saber growled, making her husband freeze. Even if he was the king of kings, Saber was still his queen. She smiled at the butler. "Please tell him to wait a moment; after I change into more appropriate attire, I will be down to interview him."

"You're not interviewing him alone." He warned.

"Sylvia and Sullivan will be with me." Saber smiled at him. Gilgamesh blinked and smiled in relief; understanding what his wife was doing. If there was anything that proved Saber to be a faithful queen and wife, was her tolerance of his possessiveness. He HATED other guys around her, especially when there was remote possibility that they'd be alone with her; so to compensate for this, Saber often had her children meet people with her, so they learned proper etiquette and so they could keep an eye out for their dad. "After all, he should know the whole family if he is to work for us."

"I see." He glared at the butler. "Tell the two families that I will meet with them shortly, and I will be attending the interview with the repair boy as well."

"Gil, it's impolite to keep the Matous and Tohsakas waiting." Saber sighed.

"They're the ones desperate to enter our empire, so their patience can be tested in waiting twenty minutes or so." He glared at the butler. "That will be all."

"Understood, Eikish-sama." The man promptly left the couple alone, and Gilgamesh sighed.

"We should change while we still have the chance." He pulled his wife to him, and was about to continue where he left off-

"Daddy! Sylvia's hogging the bathroom again!" Gilgamesh twitched; he loved his children more than life itself, but their timing couldn't be worse on some days.

**10min Later**

Saber dressed herself in a formal white dress shirt, and blue skirt; a bit like what she wore in the last Holy Grail war, but the skirt was pleated and had several ribbons on it. Her hair was up, and had a series expression, reading over the boy's resume.

The boy in question was indeed, Emiya Shirou; Gilgamesh glared, some things never change. While he remained steadfast and serious, but he could easily tell the younger boy was attracted to his wife. Too many flashbacks of the last Holy Grail war made him think of that brat touching what was his, looking at what was his, being with her. BREAK!

"Dear?" Gilgamesh felt like hitting himself, he got so mad he cracked his wine glass, and in that, revealed his position behind the staircase. Saber immediately rushed to him, and grabbed his hands. "You're bleeding…" She turned to one of the maids in the room. "Could you go get the first aid kit?"

"Right away." The young girl left and returned moments later.

"Dear, why don't you join us? I was asking Emiya-kun about his experience in carpentry and he seems well-versed."

Giving the boy a hard stare, the boy turned his head away in abashness. "I'm sure he is." Walking towards the couch where his children sat giving the stranger neutral stares of contempt, he sat down. Saber soon followed, and immediately bandaged his hands. "The Eikish family only expects the best in terms of standards, even in our servants. We have now turned down three professional handymen, what makes you think you're any better?"

Looking up at the golden man in determination. "I was taught from an early age by my father to take it upon myself to care for others, which often meant fixing things. I am skilled in practices from craftsmanship to contract work; I have never had a project incomplete or turn bad. I'd be happy to demonstrate for you."

"So you can make a koi pond?" Sullivan suddenly spoke up, trying to hide his interest.

"Yes of course." Emiya nodded.

"Of any design? All the other insects backed out on us." Sylvia didn't seem convinced.

Saber glared as Gilgamesh smirked in pride of his children; they put that mongrel in his place. His children had wanted a koi pond in their front yard for awhile, but they had a specific design idea, and no contractor wanted to risk pissing off their father, so many were too intimated to do it. But Saber obviously didn't appreciate the habits of class difference the children were picking up.

"Yes. I was actually referred to you by a different contractor, after he received instructions from you. I am confident that I could complete this for you within six months to a year." Emiya said firmly.

Surprised, Gilgamesh frowned, but seemed interested. "Ho…the professionals said they could have it done in less than four months time, why so slow in comparison?"

"With all due respect sir, I don't like to rush any of my projects. Like you, I appreciate perfection, but I wouldn't be completely satisfied with it, unless I thought it thoroughly finished. I would like to insure it meets all of your expectations." The younger said firmly.

"A good answer." Gilgamesh still wasn't fully convinced. "What about other matters that would need attending to around the house? Are you also a plumber and electrician?"

"Yes, I'm very confident in these skills."

"Very well, then-" Saber was interrupted.

"THAT'S IT!" A sudden shout caused the room to turn to the opposite sitting room direction. Emiya stood up, while Saber pulled her children close, and Gilgamesh stood up, ready to draw any weapon necessary. But to his surprise, in stormed Matou Shinji, with Sakura and Tohsaka Rin trying desperately to stop him. "We have been sitting around for two and half hours, and these bastards act like we have nothing better to do!" Getting up and walking towards the entrance way, Emiya and Gilgamesh saw the three teenagers at the front door. Their respective guardians were still having coffee in the other room, still desperate to do business with the prestigious family. Shinji slammed the door shut on his way out, leaving the girls.

"Thank God! Thought he'd never leave." Rin huffed.

"It isn't a good idea to leave him alone like that though." Sakura replied quietly.

"Oh don't worry, he's too stupid to die." Rin patted her shoulder.

"Rin? Sakura?" The girls turned to the voice, finally noticing they had company. Rin smiled brightly at who was there.

"Shirou!" She ran forward and pulled him to where she and Sakura were, she kissed him abruptly. Surprising Gilgamesh completely; he watched Shirou's blush and rub the back of his head bashfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shirou smiled.

"Here for an internship interview, apparently the Eikish family head's a real family man, so our fathers decided to come with us for whatever reason." Rin growled. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here applying for the handyman position; Kiritsugu-san brought up the idea."

"I see." Sakura smiled.

"AHEM!" Gilgamesh cleared his throat at the teenagers. "You three know each other?"

Emiya Shirou clasped the long-haired girl's hand, and looked up determined; Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "Yes, this is Tohsaka Rin and Matou Sakura; Rin is my fiancé."

**Later that night**

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Saber giggled at her husband, who wore an embarrassed pout; a rare sight to savor and take advantage of. "Still, I think it was nice of you to give all three of them the positions."

"It's not like our company can't afford it, and besides…if that Tohsaka-girl is working at my company, it give him extra incentive not to cross me." Gilgamesh sighed. "And that Matou Sakura looks competent enough; I know of how brutal the upbringing of the Matou family is, so she ought to be competent."

"Still…" She wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, and nuzzled him affectionately. "It's nice…what you did for them."

"I know the feeling…" He rubbed Saber's arms gently, just marveling at how smooth and soft they were against his touch. "To love someone, but fear that they will forever be unattainable…"

Frowning, Saber knew he was referring to the 'her' in his dreams, the one where she was King Arthur in the Holy Grail war, and she rejected him to the point of death. Though she wasn't crazy about Gilgamesh's advances at first, she had always cared for him, even in their childhood. He often made proclamations of taking over the world and becoming king, and that she would be his queen. Like any childhood playmate, she simply curtsied or bowed, and went along with the childish play. But as they got older, he had become more distant, and she saw less and less of him because she knew his parents didn't approve of his affections towards her. She admitted that she felt slightly heartbroken when she overheard talks of arranged marriage with him, but forced her feelings aside, she figured they weren't something that would come true anyways.

But when his parents died, he changed completely; he saw no women, and only allowed herself and him into his room. He had groped her several times, and even kissed her such as that faithful day eight years ago, but he never took it further. She figured he must've felt how scared she had been, and then stopped. Despite how arrogant Gilgamesh could be, he had always been considerate of her feelings, even in childhood. He would lead her around the courtyard by the hand, let her hide under the covers if she got cold, and read stories with her, to help her fall asleep. So she never felt scared during those times, just confused. And when they first started their relationship, she was very reluctant; she felt as though she was betraying his parents, and that she was not good enough for the world of the elite. If Gilgamesh's dreams proved anything, it was that she'd be a lousy leader.

But very quickly, she found herself under his tutorage in more ways than one, and suddenly…the class differences disappeared. She was in love with him, and was happy to finally admit it. Gilgamesh had proclaimed that he loved her at first sight, and while Saber wasn't one to believe in fairytales, she wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

"You have me now…and you won't ever lose me; to war or another man." She kissed his bare shoulder. Both were back to their nightwear; she wore one of his shirts, and he wore his silk pajama pants.

Gilgamesh made a sudden turn and pinned Saber to the bed. "Yes…and allow me to give you a reminder of why you'll never leave." He got fully on top of her, and kissed her fully on the lips, massaging her tongue with his, while his hands unbuttoned the night shirt quickly. Saber untied the draw strings of his pants. Their children were asleep now, and they weren't missing this chance.

Saber broke the kiss, and ran her fingers through his whitish blonde hair. She stared at him in the eye, and responded. "I don't need reminders; you and our children, are all reason I need to stay." Gilgamesh stared down at his queen's form, stunned at the sight. His night shirt was fully opened, but it still covered her breasts, and her blue lacey underwear was exposed. Even in this world, blue was Saber's signature color. Red and gold would forever be his favorite colors; the color of the sheets and his pajamas.

Grinning playfully, he leaned down and licked the valley between her breasts. "So you don't need this then?" He suddenly found himself flipped on his back, so now his queen was on top of him.

"Don't toy with me, my king." She gave a rare smirk, that only appeared during sex, and leaned down to have her own taste of him. She kissed him fiercely on the mouth, and traveled down to his chest. Biting his nipples and licking his abs, Gilgamesh hissed and gripped the sheets in pure pleasure. Even in ancient Babylon, none of the women knew how to please him like this. His eyes suddenly snapped wide and his breath hitched; he looked down and saw that Saber had completely taken his leaking member into her mouth.

Saber smirked and bobbed her head up and down, sucking on it lightly; she needed to teach her husband a lesson, but also needed to remind him about why they were so indispensable to each other. She licked the tip, and started to suck harder, massaging his balls at the same time.

"Saber…I-" Gilgamesh hissed, he hated finishing so early on, but this wasn't the opening his cock longed for, and his lovely queen new that.

Feeling her husband grow inside her mouth, she smirked and hummed into it, and after one last harsh suck, he came. But instead of swallowing it, she took two fingers, opened her mouth, and swiped some ejaculate from her tongue. She rubbed her entrance with his sperm, all for his viewing pleasure.

Gilgamesh's self-control snapped, and pulled her on top of him, and promptly flipped them over. He was already big and hard again, and he needed to be inside her now. With one swift thrust he went in, both royalties hissed at the overwhelming feelings. Staring down at each other, Gilgamesh started his thrusting, aiming for Saber's sweet spot, and like all the times before- he found it easily.

"GIL!" Saber threw her head back, and her body was already starting to feel spasms. Normally, the sex would be much rougher and longer, but this was pure passion at play as well, which made the experience much more intense. They needed to make each other feel as much pleasure as possible. "MORE! PLEASE!"

Obeying the order, Gilgamesh went harder and faster, striking her G-spot every time, making her cry out louder. His eyes grew wild after he felt her legs wrap around his back. "Saber!" He leaned down and claimed her lips in a passionate, and sloppy kiss. He hugged her wildly, while she clawed her nails into his back as the pleasure increased, she was starting to see white.

"Gil! I'M CUMMING!" When Saber hit her orgasm, she felt both intense relief and ecstasy, only to have it continue. "Gil! Wait! NOT NOW!" She was way too sensitive right now! Her husband knows what'll happen if he keeps going after she orgasms. She suddenly felt herself get turned to her side, and her leg was lifted over Gilgamesh's shoulder. "AAAUGH!" Her voice raised several octaves as her spot was struck at the sharp angle.

"Sorry my queen, but I'll have no mercy for you tonight." Gilgamesh started again, this time harder and faster than before. And with him leaning over Saber, and pinning her arms over head in this awkward position, she was helpless at his actions. She continued to scream and wither under his unrelenting treatment. She threw her head back when she felt Gilgamesh get bigger inside her, he was nearing his peak. "Saber, I-"

"DO IT PLEASE!" She begged, turning her husband on even more.

This was Gilgamesh's favorite expression of her during their sessions; the one of utter shock, helplessness, and neediness. The one where she begged for him! With one final struck, he came. "ARTURIA!"

"GILGAMESH!" She came again from intensity of the sperm, and breathed; she didn't even notice that her husband laid down beside her, but didn't bother to pull out. He pulled the covers over themselves, and licked his queen's neck; similar to how lions would bond after mating. He wrapped his arms over her waist and breasts, holding her as close to him as possible. She twirled some of his blonde locks in her fingers, and tiredly said. "Be glad I'm too tired to vanquish you at the moment, but tomorrow will be your last."

Smiling, he breathed in her scent, and sighed in content. "Should you give me a similar farewell, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Kill you…" With that, Saber passed out and started snoozing. Gilgamesh smiled, knowing full well that there would indeed be hell to pay tomorrow, but this night of heaven made it well worth it. Saber absolutely hated it when he made her completely helpless like that; a trait that would most likely stay with her in every world.

Gilgamesh slowly closed his eyes…this wasn't Babylon and he no longer had his best friend, Enkidu. This was much better; no world or kingdom could compare to this.

-END!

**Review please! Like I said, I may decide to develop this into a story. So if you guys want me to do this story, let me know.**


End file.
